


I'm So Glad That I Met You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan being nervous, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan met Phil for the first time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or throw up all over him. It was the nerves, he assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Glad That I Met You

Dan was certain that all of the Rennie in the world would be useless against the monster of a stomach ache he was currently facing. The comparison of tummy-butterflies seemed almost offensive, as he was sure that the sensation he felt right now was only comparable to a swarm of angry hornets nipping away at his insides.

The source of his anxiety lay, in digital form, in the palm of his hand. He stared at his phone, chewing on his lip as he thought about how to reply to Phil’s recent text.

_Phil: ‘2 hours left, can't wait for you to arrive :]’_

This was all because it was October 19th, a day that Dan had been sleeplessly anticipating for weeks now, but as it drew closer to finalization it seemed that all his anxiety had returned with a vengeance. What if Phil didn't like him? Perhaps Skype hadn't been good enough for them to really get to know each other, and this meeting would be an uncomfortable experience for them both.

Trying to push these angry thoughts aside, Dan hastily typed a reply.

_Dan: ‘same here, but also nervous lol’_

_Phil: ‘don't worry I am too o_o but i’m excited as well’_

He smiled a little, although was sure that nothing aside from a change of plans could make him feel less anxious right now. It was then a few minutes before Dan's phone buzzed once more, the telltale ringing of the device scaring him out of his thoughts; so he looked down to see who it was.

_‘Phil Calling’_

Feeling nervous, the teen answered his phone and shifted back into his seat, feeling thankful that his carriage was practically devoid of any other passengers.

"Phil?"

"Dan! How close are you? I just got out of bed but I was barely able to sleep all night," Phil laughed and Dan let out a hum in agreement.

"Same though, and I was too worried about missing my stop to sleep on the train,” he sighed. “Oh and I'm about... one hour away now by train. I'll meet you by the station, right?"

There were some shuffling noises as Dan waited for a reply, presumably Phil was getting changed.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'm wearing a blue plaid shirt so you'll be able to recognise me. I was going to have a big sign that said ‘DAN’ on it so you could see me clearly, is that a good idea? Glittery pink letters and everything."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows but smiled regardless, "don't you dare, I’ll literally get back on the train if I see you doing that. But, I'll message you with a photo of what I'm wearing after this so you can look out for me."

There was a breathy laugh before Phil replied. "You know, this sounds like some kind of weird sexy chat. ASL?"

"Phil! You know what I mean."

The other simply laughed, and there was a few minutes of chatting before a moment of silence occurred and Dan thought about the reality of the situation they found themselves in, he chewed on his his lip out of habit before raising the subject. "I can't believe we're really doing this, you know?... It seems unreal."

"I... I can't either, but I'm so excited to finally meet you Dan," there was an edge of seriousness to his tone that made them both feel more nervous than they had before. "I've got to go and catch the bus now, I'll meet you outside Manchester station, yeah?"

"Right. Just look for a kid with an emo haircut, that's me."

The two of them laughed.

...

The remaining 20 minutes passed more quickly than Dan wanted them to, and he soon found himself standing in the hustle and bustle of Manchester station; passengers pushing past him carelessly. His eyes frantically searched the area, unable to properly focus on anything as the scene rushed before his gaze. Dan could feel his palms sweating and his heart beating quickly; knowing Phil was here somewhere. Phil, his best friend of the past 6 months who he had never met in real life.

Oh god he was going to be sick.

As he was panicking, an elderly passenger with over-sized baggage shoved Dan forwards into the crowd, muttering something under his breath which caused Dan to look back- but then, he saw it. The flicker of plaid in the corner of his eyes that he had seen before on his computer screen, the familiar blue tinted shirt which was instantly recognizable as belonging to nobody else but Phil Lester.

He would later look back on this and feel like an idiot, but once he spotted Phil in the station it was all he could see. Although the other man hadn't noticed him, even from here Dan could tell that he too seemed nervous; wide eyes flittering back and forth with palms held tightly to his side.

Snapping out of a daze, Dan pressed forwards quickly, muttering several apologies as he went against the crowd and then looked up, noticing Phil had now locked his eyes onto Dan’s own. They both seemed unable to prevent a wide grin spreading across their faces, and soon they had approached one another amongst the masses of people.

"Dan! Oh my god!" Phil grinned and quickly embraced the younger who returned the hug, squeezing him a bit too tightly.

"You're real!" Dan laughed blissfully as his face was pressed against Phil's shoulder. "I can't believe it Phil, you're actually here, this is insane."

Phil had a peculiar look on his face as he nodded and drew away from the hug, "this is crazy! And you're so much taller in real life Dan, no fair." Phil then frowned as someone pushed past them, "we really should get out of here. There's a coffee shop nearby? We can hang around there before we go back to my place tonight."

Dan nodded quickly, following Phil as the two trailed out of the station and into the busy streets, exchanging grinning looks and excited comments at each other.

Soon enough, they found themselves sitting in a small booth of the aforementioned 'coffee shop' (or as it turned out to be, Starbucks) with Dan having been convinced to buy a caramel drink as of Phil’s recommendation.

"I can't wait to show you around Manchester, but it will be so weird to have to staying at my house after all of this time. Sorry that you have to drag your bags around until then." He threw Dan an apologetic look.

Dan shook his head, “It’s alright. Plus, I can finally see the infamous AmazingPhil's room? Don't know if I can handle it."

"You've seen my room lots of times on Skype, you know, small and... green," he chuckled.

"It's better than brown," Dan scrunched his features dramatically, the teen wasn't sure why he had ever thought brown was a good colour for his bedroom, as it seemed everyone agreed that it quite literally looked like shit.

Phil just smiled and Dan felt his previous nerves returning a little bit, he had always had a small crush on the YouTuber and was not unfamiliar with his own bisexuality, but now that the two of them were physically together all of these feelings seemed to be magnified. But Maybe Phil felt the same? It wasn’t a rare occurrence that some of the things they had said to each other on Skype may have passed the ‘platonic friend’ boundary. Whatever that was.

He shuffled in his seat and took another sip of the coffee, it was bitter but sickly sweet at the same time. Phil seemed to like it at least, and Dan wasn’t oblivious to how he kept glancing up at Dan before looking down to his own cup when he was caught staring.

Probably waiting for him to say whether he liked the drink or not, Dan presumed.

"This is so sugary," he stuck out his tongue after taking another sip. "But it’s alright. I'm glad our first memories together can be of drinking sweet coffee and getting ill."

Phil shook his head. "It's the AmazingPhil experience, don't diss it Dan!"

"Mhm... Currently I’d rate the AmazingPhil experience a four out of ten, kind of okay, sort of shit." Dan grinned and Phil gasped in mock offense.

"We've got a lot to go yet, we can check out the weird new Apple store they built in town. It's all future-y, like robots are taking over the shop."

"Definitely," Dan agreed; honestly not caring too much what they did that day as long as they did it together.

...

The sun was low in the sky once the two finally returned to Rawtenstall. Dan felt quite tired, sitting on the bed together with Phil whilst he spoke on about the television shows they could watch together over the weekend. They had done a lot that day. Notably, having managed to take a quick selfie with Phil at the Apple Store (which Dan set as his lock screen later on) among other activities. They would probably come back to Manchester at some point, Phil had said he wanted to go on the Manchester eye with Dan.

"You tired?" Phil asked. Dan blinked, having not noticed he was dazing off.

"A little bit, it's so weird to be here in your actual room. It's so much bigger than it seems on camera..."

"Probably just because we're so tall, I make all regular-sized rooms look tiny." He frowned and Dan agreed with a hum.

"Where am I going to sleep anyway?" Aside Phil's parent’s room and Martyn’s, he would have to sleep downstairs. Dan hoped that wasn't the case, feeling that things would be much more awkward if they stayed in different rooms.

"Uh... I wasn't too sure, but wait!" Phil stood up and walked over to the edge of the room, grabbing some blankets and a pillow that Dan could tell he had put a lot of effort into folding neatly. "I can sleep on the floor next to my bed, or we could go top and tail?"

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

He rolled his eyes to show his disagreement, "you're my guest Dan, but we can go top and tail I suppose."

...

However, it turns out that when you're both six foot two you can't really sleep top and tail; unless you enjoy sleeping with feet in your face. Dan did not.

So now, several hours later, the two have found themselves sleeping back to back. Dan stared up at the ceiling of Phil's room, listening to the whirring of an electric fan and the soft breathing of the other next to him. It wasn't too awkward, and he had done this before with other friends, but he knew calling Phil ‘just another friend' was a definite lie. Maybe it was the nerves, the excitement, or his underlying insomnia that was keeping Dan awake, but something did not want him to be asleep right now. He would reach for his phone if he hadn't slept on the left side near the wall. _Nice one Dan,_  he groaned inwardly at his own lack of foresight.

Then he must have gotten lost in thought, because he was soon interrupted by Phil's somewhat sleepy voice.

“You're awake?”

Dan blinked, unsure of how to respond without making things awkward. “Yeah."

"Oh. Why?”

“I couldn't sleep.”

Silence prevailed. Seemingly the two of them didn't know what else to say until Phil suddenly burst out with a chuckle.

"This is a bit awkward, but you probably can't sleep because you've pressed yourself against the wall."

Dan then noticed that he had, in fact, put as much distance as he possibly could between himself and Phil. So he quickly shuffled backwards to get closer and maybe went a little bit too far, because once he turned to face the other man their noses were nearly touching. Phil's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh. Shit sorry-"

"No it's okay," Phil put his hand onto Dan's shoulder to stop him from moving backwards. "This is okay." He smiled, and Dan felt his face flush as the other stared at him with a soft gaze, his tummy suddenly having a resurgence of those hornets from earlier because _holy fuck_ he was so nervous right now.

“We did this once in Skype didn't we?” He nervously spat out.

“We did lots of things on there, what do you mean?”

“No... We watched a movie, The Ring? And you were scared so we video chatted afterwards. But I fell asleep in front of the camera.” He laughed, and Phil was given the opportunity to marvel at the dimple on his cheek.

“Yeah... I remember that, but I kind of wish I hadn't because now all I can think of is The Ring.”

“That dressing gown on your door kind of looks like Samara if you squin-”

Phil kicked him lightly in response. “Don't tell me that! If Samara invades my house I'm making sure she eats you first.”

“I don't think Samara eats people Phil.” He grinned.

“You say that now! I'll make a special request as punishment for creeping me out.”

“You're welcome.” Dan smiled widely. The two were closer than necessary but neither felt the need to draw back. Rather, it was the opposite.

Phil smiled slightly. "Uhm... this might sound weird, but I'm really glad you're here. I wanted to tell you that earlier but I thought it would be strange. Uh, maybe it's still weird and I shouldn't have said that."

Dan shook his head, being absolutely certain that he just as visibly nervous as he felt right now. "No... I’m glad too. Honestly, you don't know how nervous I was- I thought maybe you wouldn't like me or-"

"Dan there is no chance that I am ever going to not like you, I can promise you that."

"I know that, I just... I don't know. I really care about you."

“I feel the same way.” He shook his head a little and drew closer, bringing his lips so close to Dan’s own that the teen could almost feel Phil's breath against his skin. "I know this is sudden, but... can I kiss you?" Phil said quietly, in a nervous tone that seemed almost a whisper.

Dan breathed in sharply, feeling his heart hammering in his chest at the sudden proposal. _Did he want this?_ Deep down he knew he did, but the actual act seemed much more frightening than anything his imagination could have ever prepared him for.

He thought it over, and after coming to a conclusion, Dan nodded slowly. "Yeah, you can." He breathed, leaning in further.

Phil quickly sealed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against Dan’s, his hand moving upwards to brush against the side of the teen’s face whilst they lightly kissed each other. Dan could have shivered, the soft caresses of the man's palm and electricity of his touch urging him to kiss deeper and cup Phil’s face in return. But before things could grow heated, Phil pulled back, leaving Dan surprised at their sudden parting, but not unfulfilled enough to return for more.

They stared at one another in surprise, still feeling unsure about the boundaries of their newly found relationship, yet having no urge to continue the kiss any further. An unspoken agreement that they were both content to bath in the light of their newly found confession.

Feeling brave, Dan moved closer and knocked his sock-clad feet against Phil’s. "So... I suppose you want me to stay?"

Phil laughed in a short blissful breath, his cheeks flushed in the same colour as Dan's whilst the two of them smiled at each other.

"Only if you do too."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know if I should post this, but I decided it couldn't hurt. Maybe somebody out there will enjoy reading it! If you did, I'd definitely appreciate a review :D


End file.
